Hellraiser Wiki:Image Policy
The Hellraiser Wiki maintains an image policy that concerns the proper sourcing and licensing of all images uploaded to the wiki. It also briefly explains the methods for adding images to the wiki. You are strongly encouraged to read our image tutorial to gain a more detailed understanding of this policy. How to Upload Images There are a number of methods you can use to upload images to WH40K Homebrew Wiki. Some are a bit more complex than others, but each one will ultimately allow you to populate your articles with images. Methods include: # #The Add images tool in articles. #The image placeholder in articles. An in-depth explanation of these three methods can be found in the tutorial. Sourcing and licensing How do I fill out the information template? All images uploaded to WH40K Homebrew Wiki must be properly sourced and licensed with all other relevant information. The sections of information are as follows: #'Attention' – any relevant information that other users need to know must be placed here. #'Licensing' – a licensing template must be provided on the template. Licensing templates can be found here, and a detailed explanation about what each license means can be found on the Image Policy tutorial. #'Other versions' – if any similar versions of an image on the wiki are known, they must be linked to here. The proper formatting is File:Filename.extension. Images *Images must be 100% pixels and any user can add them. *No Blurry images because Blurry images posted will be deleted. *Images that are too small will be deleted no small images. *Images have to be related to this Wikipage. *No Pornographic or Inappropriate Images because they will be deleted. Derivative Images This wiki is first and foremost completely unofficial and in NO WAY endorsed by Clive Barker, New World Pictures, Epic Comics, Boom! Studios or Seraphim Inc. Content created on this wiki, including images, is the intellectual property of Clive Barker and New World Pictures, who retain legal rights and privileges over any and all things related to the Hellraiser universe. Ensure that all images are credited and appropriately licensed. Images altered from official copyrighted sources and made into something completely unique are considered "derivative works" and should not be claimed that anyone other than Games Workshop owns exclusive copyright over Games Workshop-owned derivatives of it. These images must be classified under the wiki's legal "Disclaimer" license after being uploaded. When applicable, all works must be accredited to their respective artists (if known). To add the 'Disclaimer' to an image, simply type the following source code: If this wiki's Administrators is contacted by New World Pictures or the original artist of an uploaded image and asked to remove anything that they feel violates their Intellectual Property policy, we are obligated to remove it immediately and without prior notice. Additional guidelines Are there any other image rules? Beyond sourcing and licensing, there are a number of other elements of this policy that must be followed. These include: #All images should be properly categorized by source, subject, and type. #Duplicate images will be deleted. #Images used exclusively for non-Hellraiser purposes will be deleted. #Images that are not used on any page will be deleted. #Each user is entitled to add their uploaded images to their own user Category (such as Category:Griot - The Living Grimoire), and it may only contain images created or significantly modified—cropping, resizing, rotating, and other minor edits do not count—by the user. #If a user has uploaded an image they created or modified (beyond minor cropping and rotation) onto the WH40K Homebrew Wiki, and they have not specified a Creative Commons, GFDL, or Public Domain license, other users may not use said image without the permission of the user. This only applies to images that were created or modified, as defined above, by said user. #Some users, however, may require that other users ask them for permission to use their images, regardless of the licensing. To avoid any entanglements, other users should use their best judgment and if they are unsure whether or not that they can use an image, they should ask for permission, first. Violations If a user fails to source or license an image they upload to the wiki, the user will be warned that the image must be sourced within twenty-four (24) hours or it will be deleted. Further problems—continued violations of the aforementioned warnings, knowingly uploading GW copyrighted images, inserting false copyright information, vandalism, etc.—may result in administrative action. Note: Portions of the text here has been copied from the affiliate Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki under the Fair Use doctrine. No challenge to their status intended. See Also *Wikia Terms of Use *Help:Uploading files on Wikia Help